Happy New years, Allykat!
by horsegal523
Summary: Austin & Ally go to times square on New years eve! Austin's treat to Ally. Will alittle bit of romance bloom or will their partnership just crash down from the presure of New york?
1. Chapter 1

"Ally!" Austin yelled, running into sonic boom.

"What, Austin" I asked, turning to him.

He got right up in my face, leaning over the counter. I leaned back.

"Helllo!" He said.

"You're being random, Austin!" I said.

"No I'm not!" He hoped over the counter. "I have big news" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I know that you've really wanted to go new york for New years..." He said.

"Yeah..." I said "And?" I said walking around him but he stoped me.

"I'm taking you!" He said. I looked at him like he was insane.

"yeah right, Austin" I rolled my eyes.

"It's true! Wanna see the plane tickets?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Fine!" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out 2 plane tickets. "See" he said, pointing to them.

Excitment rushed over me. "THANK YOU, AUSTIN!" I said jumping into his arms.

"Oh!" he laughed. "You're welcome" He said.

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"They're not coming!" He smiled. "Just me and you." He said, putting an hand on my shoulder.

"Umm...is that safe? We're 15" I said.

"It's totally fine!" He said, waving his hand like 'whatever'. "My Aunt lives in New york and she'll be at a distance and keep an eye on us. My parents didn't want us going alone" He rolled his eyes, making me laugh.

"Thanks, Austin" I hugged him.

"You're welcome, Als." he said hugging me back. "Okay! go get ready to go!" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to go. Our plane leaves in 2 hours!" He said.

"Oh...okay! be right back. I'll get ready. My dad's not home, he's at a convetion in delaware so our other workers will watch the store!" I said. I was done within 20 minutes. I was ready for New York!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys! okay! who's gonna do the Discalmier today?**

**Laura: Well...Ross has done it over one thousand times! **

**Ross: Yeah! 'cause I'm awesome!**

**Me: Ross, shush!**

**Laura: May I?**

**Me: Of course, sista!**

**Laura: Thanks! ^.^ Rachael doesn't own Austin & Ally or our charactars or us! haha! ;) Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Me, Laura, Ross, Raini, and Calum: TALK TO YOU GUYS SOON! =D**

* * *

We got to New York.

"It's cold here!" I said.

Austin's POV

I laughed at Ally.

"Yeah it is." I said. "Come on. Let's get something to eat" I said, turning into a Pizza shop.

"Wait up, Austin!" Ally said, running up behind me.

"Don't worry! I'm not gonna loose ya!" I said, smiling.

She smiled. I walked up to the counter and ordered.

"Ally, grab us a seat while I get our food" I said.

"Okay!" she walked away. I grabed our food and met her at our table.

She picked a table by a window. You could see the Statue of Liberty in the distance! It was awesome!

"Great seating, Ally!" I said. "You're good at finding the perfect view!" I handed her, her pizza and drink.

"Thanks and yeah! I got lucky! A couple was just getting up and I took the table once they were gone!" She said.

"Well, you _are_ lucky!" I said. "You got me to be your partner in music" I said, taking a sip of my moutain dew.

"Yeah. Sure!" She said in sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up!" I said balling up a napkin and throwing it at her.

"Hey!" She giggled.

For the rest of our lunch we talked about what we were gonna do this week.

When we were finished I took Ally shoping. Everything for her was her late christmas present. Yeah...I got grounded again and I couldn't get to shoping for her.

"Omigosh! Austin! look at this!" She said, excitedly running up to a dress.

"Isn't it a bit cold for a dress, Als?" I asked.

"No!" She said. "What about during the summer, Austin!"

"Okay! Fine!" I ended up paying lots of money on Ally. Then I turned into her personal shoping cart.

"Okay, Austin. Where are we staying?" She asked.

"Come on!" I said. We got a cab to a 5 star hotel.

"Austin! You're going way to far with this!" She said.

"Ally, please." I rolled my eyes. I turned to the employee.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Um yes, I have reservations under Mike Moon." I said to her.

"Are you Mike Moon?" She asked.

"No ma'am, I'm his son, Austin Moon." I said.

"Okay well...here is your room key. Enjoy your stay at the kingman hotel" She said, handing me a key.

"Thank you!" I said. "C'mon, Als!" I said, grabbed her hand and walking her to the bell hop station.

Ally's POV

Austin took my hand and we walked to where the bell hop was. I blushed when he held my hand. Cheesy I know! but it's true.

We got a bell hop and we went to our room.

"Ally Dawson. May I introduve you to the Presidential Suite!" He said, geasturing to the room. He opend the door and let me in.

I walked in, in awe.

"Omigosh, Austin!" I said. "This place is gorgous!" I walked into the room and looked around.

The curtains were a light red color and the walls were an off-white. There were two double beds in the room. And the view! took my breath away! Times. Squeare!

"Thought you would love it" He smiled.

"It's gorgous!" I ran up and hugged him. "You're the best!" I said.

"I know I am!" He said, hugging me back.

"Now you just sound greedy" I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Am not!" He said.

"Are too!" I said.

We got into a huge playful arguement that ended with me beating him with a pillow.

"Ally! Get off of me." he said.

"No!"

"Ye-Ow!" He said when I hit him.

"Off!"

"Fine." I said. I stood up and helped him up.


End file.
